


tomorrow never comes

by 3minswriting



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Polyamorous Character, bottom dongho, implied other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: Tomorrow may be uncertain, but Jonghyun's feelings for Dongho are anything but.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	tomorrow never comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustmeallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/gifts).



> this is my first nsfw ever ok so pls be kind ;; plot will come later in the series, for now here's the porn lol
> 
> in this time of pandemic and drought, this is my humble contribution to the jbaek nation.

He doesn’t bother looking at the clock. He doesn’t need to - he already knows it’s late by the way his eyes start to feel grainy, each blink scraping painfully while the colours on the screen begin to shift and meld into a blur. The tinny music of the Switch console between his palms is starting to ring in just such a way that he knows when he _does_ sleep, he’ll wake up to a headache the next morning. ‘Tomorrow’ to Kim Jonghyun would normally be another jam-packed day of schedules, dance practice, and vocal training with his favourite member.

‘Tomorrow’ today doesn’t mean that at all.

It means another strange day of limbo in quarantine, where life goes on but in a different way - not the masks; for the last three years Jonghyun has grown accustomed to the feathery press of cloth and cotton itching against his chin, nose, the irritating pokes of the edges to under his eyes whenever he smiles being an ever-present discomfort whenever he goes outside for prolonged periods.

But there’s some uncertainty of what their schedules will be, now that everything is in disarray. There’s also...a chance to breathe.

They’ve needed it. 

Jonghyun has been waiting for it and he knows all of his members have too. A chance to take a moment and indulge in their own interests, to sleep in on a Wednesday, to stay up late, to try a new culinary creation ( _or disaster; Minki facetimed him last night to show off his latest kimchi fried rice experiment and it was...Jonghyun encouraged him to watch a few more youtube videos before trying again_ ), to do a bit of spring cleaning ( _he finally snapped and butted into the video chat to tell Minhyun to stop because wooden floors only needed to be waxed so many times a day, but with the confinement and lack of access to others, Jonghyun knew there were probably worse ways Minhyun could be handling it, like a certain_ someone, _not that he really gave a shit_ ), and catch up on some crappy TV ( _Aron has been inviting him to his Netflix streaming parties and he’s joined every single one despite the weird hours and not contributing in any way to the chat; its more fun to watch the rapid scrolling of English comments as Aron and his friends back in the States having fun shit talking the show and each other_ ). They all are taking a breather.

Well, all except for one. 

To the silence of the darkened bedroom, Jonghyun sighs. A quick press of the button dulls the console screen to black and he blindly places it on his bedside table before curling up under the heavy feather quilt and flexing his sore fingers. He breathes in, out, eyes closed. Counts down the seconds. He gets to ten before he hears the familiar footsteps carefully padding towards the shut bedroom door.

The door clicks open, barely allowing a stream of additional light through. With a quiet that has only been achieved through years of practice-- a thought that makes Jonghyun’s throat tighten with a green-coloured emotion that he knows shouldn’t be there and hastily swallows back down- the door is closed without making a sound. The mattress sighs under the additional weight and Jonghyun uncurls from his position. He reaches to grab an edge of quilt to peel it back as a welcoming gesture. He leaves his arm there too; an invitation.

“Ah, sorry did I wake you?” Dongho’s voice is barely a breath, sincere and apologetic. But his movements now become surer since he knows Jonghyun is awake, less cautious as he crawls across the bed and slips under the covers. 

“Mm.” Jonghyun tosses the quilt fold back with his remaining free hand to cover Dongho’s upper half.

The dry tickle of recently bleached hair brushes over the inside of Jonghyun’s bicep as Dongho finally lays down to rest his tired head. The empty space beside him now begins to heat up quickly from the other’s body heat, perhaps almost as quickly, Jonghyun muses, as the empty space in his chest. These late nights have been getting out of control again, but rather than letting himself get worked up he reminds himself of what it was like when they didn’t have this, when Dongho wouldn’t come back at all. _This is better_ , Jonghyun tells himself as he slides his hand to rest on the curve of Dongho’s waist, _it’s not perfect, but it’s better. He’s home._

“Sorry, Jonghyun-ah. Go back to sleep.” An apologetic kiss is placed over his collarbone.

“`S the time?” Unlike Dongho’s voice still so warm from recent use, Jonghyun’s sounds as gravelly and strained as his eyes.

Dongho must have noticed because another kiss is pressed up near Jonghyun’s neck this time as the vocalist admits, “Not sure...late.” Another kiss awkwardly lands at a ticklish part half under Jonghyun’s chin before Dongho tucks himself under that defined shelf the same way a seabird seeks refuge in the stony embrace of a cliff face. _No, definitely_ _a songbird,_ Jonghyun corrects himself, while Dongho flutters and settles against his chest, each soft curve perfectly aligning with Jonghyun’s defined angles that it almost seems a shame to move, but Jonghyun can’t resist. 

His fingers start to trace lines over Dongho’s side, ducking under the edge of the loose t-shirt to find bare skin. Lack of circulation has his touch feeling cold but he knows that isn’t why Dongho shivers. Jonghyun smiles to himself in the dark as his fingers continue to roam across Dongho’s stomach, bumping along the ridges of his defined abs that, even when he can’t see them, just knowing what they look like, feel like, _taste_ like makes his hips rock slightly forward. 

This is a relatively recent step in their relationship - the intimacy - but Jonghyun’s discovered the wonderful thing about having known Dongho for years is that usually he knows what his best friend is thinking without needing words. Dongho squirms under his touch, his breath catching in his throat as he rolls his head back. There’s no resistance when Jonghyun presses closer.

“Aren’t you tired?” Dongho mumbles, moving to rest his hand atop Jonghyun’s one moving over his stomach. It might have sounded like a roundabout refusal to any other ears; Jonghyun knows him better than that. 

“Mmm.” He is, and he knows Dongho is too. It’s why Jonghyun’s hips rock as if they have all the time in the world despite the heat that is rapidly starting to gather. For the first time in a long time, they don’t have to rush. They don’t have to get up in the morning, with Jonghyun having to drag his half-asleep boyfriend out of bed after the alarms have been snoozed five times by Dongho’s heavy hand. It’s everyone’s job to make sure Dongho wakes up, but Jonghyun’s always been the best at it to ensure they reach their schedules on time. 

Jonghyun snorts at the thought, and Dongho stifles a yawn even as he moves his leg to intertwine with Jonghyun’s. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Dongho asks, his tone as curious as his wandering thigh trying to nudge between Jonghyun’s legs. 

“How good I am at _aah_ \--,” Just then, Dongho’s thigh presses to meet Jonghyun’s lazy thrust, setting off sparks of heat through his veins. “‘--waking you up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” To the conversation, to the mental image of how the next morning he’ll greet Dongho, to the careful kisses that his lover presses to his collarbone as hips and thigh rock to encourage Jonghyun to touch him more, to all of these things Jonghyun speaks. 

Agrees. 

Wants. 

Who else could he want, but this man? The one who now grins between their slow kisses, whose touch is still tentative and gentle as if Jonghyun were the one who could be broken, who was the hidden treasure in this plain bedroom despite the fact that they both know who is more fragile. 

And it makes Jonghyun fall that little bit deeper even when his mind is far too active with other thoughts that don’t belong there. His heart aches in ways that only Dongho’s kisses can begin to heal, and in their exhausted state Jonghyun decides it’s not the right time to try to talk about his feelings, instead allowing Dongho’s hand to slip between them to find his hardening cock and thrusting into his touch with a moan.

One day he thinks he might learn how to say ‘no’ to Dongho, but it isn’t today, tonight, tomorrow, or, as they pull away from each other just long enough to strip down to nothing under the covers, _any time soon_. Jonghyun has learned that truth in the hardest of ways. Instead for tonight he settles for the easier option of pleasing the one he loves. Three lubed fingers carefully stretch Dongho’s entrance while his own hand hurriedly rolls a condom on his aching cock. 

Jonghyun pops his lips away from Dongho’s reddened tip, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. “Ready?” He asks it even though he knows he doesn’t have to because Dongho would say yes even if he wasn’t ready, but Jonghyun cares about making every second as pleasurable as possible for him, he’s so careful despite the maddening desire to just bury himself deep in Dongho’s ass with one powerful thrust. As his tip breaches Dongho’s prepared entrance, Jonghyun watches his lover’s face for every shift in expression, pays attention to the smallest quiver of Dongho’s pouting bottom lip and almost makes the mistake of leaning forward to kiss the discomfort away. Instead he waits, fingers digging into Dongho’s hips until the widening spread of parted thighs betrays Dongho’s eagerness to accept the next inch Jonghyun pushes in. 

“Jonghyun-ah.” The most delicious whimpers drip from Dongho’s lips, begging for more. “Please...I want you.” _I need you._

Jonghyun’s throat releases the breath he’s been holding. It’s only a matter of time before he chokes up again-- and it happens the moment the flicker of Dongho’s golden eyes opening catches his attention because he doesn’t move. 

And like countless men in history before him, it is Jonghyun’s lust for gold that is his ultimate undoing: it is impossible to resist the temptation laid out so beautifully for him on his bed with trembling legs in the air and a rose flush on pale cheeks, waiting _begging_ to be stolen into his arms, to be held by him and treasured until completely spent and nothing is left but the remnants of a memory of the pleasure they shared. He’d fallen apart for just a taste of that richness on his tongue and ever since that first taste almost a year ago, Jonghyun remains maddeningly desperate for another. From the way that Dongho’s panting behind his wrist, yet tries to keep his eyes open for him despite his shyness, Jonghyun knows he’s not the only one that’s hungry.

“Ok baby.” Jonghyun is a slave to the promise in that gaze, and with the sureness of an expert craftsman, he commits to hammering a physical recreation of the love he feels from Dongho’s eyes on him into the willing body that Dongho offers him. For Dongho, he would do anything. Dongho knows, and lets him do everything he wants.

“ _Aah.._ Jonghyun-ah _.”_ Dongho’s head thrashes from side to side on the pillow as Jonghyun sinks his cock into Dongho’s welcoming heat. Jonghyun can barely keep his hips steady and his hands move from holding the curves of Dongho’s plump asscheeks apart to slide up the back of his thighs as he pushes in deeper.

“ _Fuck_ , baby you’re so good.” The words tumble out in a shudder, and Dongho’s hole clenches around him deliciously from the praise. 

Jonghyun had meant to take him slowly tonight. He’s tired and he knows that Dongho is as well and not in the same way they were after recent concerts. Those times they were still running on the euphoria of their dreams coming true, and often Jonghyun’s urgent thrusts lacked the delicacy that Dongho’s pretty mouth deserved, especially when he knew that his beloved songbird had to sing again tomorrow. 

But tonight there is no tomorrow to worry about. No fears that someone might stumble on their stolen moments or worse, steal that moment from him - tonight, there’s only him and Dongho. There’s no need to rush. He has a whole week of just the two of them and Jonghyun repeats this in his mind to convince himself not to just start fucking into Dongho now that he’s fully inside. It’s a difficult battle to win against himself because Dongho is lying there underneath him, thick thighs now pushed down against his heaving chest, beads of sweat mixed with saliva dripping away from black ink that Jonghyun wants to kiss all over again. He knows what he wants to do, can feel overstretched heat quivering around his cock and even Dongho’s weak attempts at thrusting himself onto Jonghyun, but he waits. Palms grip the back of Dongho’s knees and Jonghyun drops his head, tongue winding new rivers of saliva over Dongho’s sensitive nipples. He shivers when Dongho wails softly at the attention and clenches around him without meaning to. It’s so tempting, _he_ is so tempting, and Jonghyun kisses his frustrations out against Dongho’s chest and digs blunt nails into the softness of his lover’s thighs but doesn’t thrust despite every single cell in his body screaming at him to fuck _hard_ and fill Dongho up.

Instead, Jonghyun waits. He waits with kisses and murmuring sweet nothings _it’s ok baby you’re doing so well you feel so good Dongho-ah you’re perfect_ against Dongho’s neck and lips because that’s what Dongho needs.

And he’s learned that his patience, his faith that one day Dongho would come to him and tell him what Jonghyun knew all along all these years, well, it always paid off.

Dongho attempts to sit up, propping up on an exhausted elbow, his other arm thrown around Jonghyun’s shoulders, fingertips caressing the sharp angled blades and tense muscles. Each touch melts away Jonghyun’s resolve to remain still and Dongho’s lips kiss against his cheekbone, shakily pausing at his ear to whisper, “Jonghyun-ah, p-please I need...please, _move_.” 

_“Hnm..”_ With a low groan, Jonghyun hooks one of Dongho’s knees over his shoulder and the other around his waist. He trembles when Dongho’s ankle presses against the small of his back in desperation to drag him in deeper, as though despite his words before, he doesn’t want Jonghyun to pull out even an inch if it means losing that contact, that fullness so pleasurable it’s almost painful. “It’s ok baby, just relax.” Jonghyun’s voice soothes him and strong hands anchor themselves at the widest point of Dongho’s hips. “You ready for me?”

And _fuck_ Jonghyun can’t help but chuckle because those gold eyes sharpen with what he knows all too well as frustration. Dongho licks his bottom lip, biting it before he starts to speak - and Jonghyun waits with an indulgent smile to hear the little huff of air come out just before he _moves._

“ _Aaahh..”_ Dongho’s words are completely lost to a pitched whine as he falls back against the mattress, fingers trying to tangle themselves in Jonghyun’s hair. His legs jerk and his whole body ripples, ass squeezing around Jonghyun’s cock while his own neglected member oozes streaks of precum against his taut navel. “ _Jonghyun-ah_.” It’s a struggle to make his mouth form the name in this state, but Dongho trusts that his lover already knows what he’s trying to say, looking up at him with desiring eyes. 

Jonghyun could drown in those golden pools, could drown easily in this giving heat as Dongho arches his back and struggles to breathe from the intensity as his pace begins to pick up. It was torturous to keep himself at a gradual pace, but Jonghyun wants Dongho to enjoy himself too, to feel the pleasure as absolute as the one he has now in seeing his lover writhing underneath him. The room, so quiet before, fills with the wet sound of flesh pounding against flesh, heat gathering between their bodies and the air heavy with their combined moans. Unlike the hurried blowjobs and quickies in the hotel rooms or waiting rooms backstage, Jonghyun takes his time in encouraging every sound Dongho tries to hold himself back from making, and a sharp thrust in just the right spot has Dongho biting down on the back of his forearm.

“Let me hear you baby, sing for me.” Jonghyun takes Dongho’s hand away from his mouth and into his own, tangling their fingers together. 

“Ngh, I can’t. _”_ Dongho breaks eye contact. “It’s t-too much.”

“You sure?” Jonghyun’s hips snap forward, striking that tender bundle of nerves that has Dongho yelping, hole clenching so tight that Jonghyun knows he’s not going to last much longer. Already on the verge of climax, Dongho meets each one of his powerful thrusts with his hips eagerly, and together they find a rhythm that quickly has Jonghyun grunting into Dongho’s shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so tight Dongho, so good for me baby.” 

“ _Mmn,_ Jonghyun-ah I’m gonna-”

When they had started this next step in their relationship a year ago, Jonghyun had been much more cautious. From looking away any time he thought Dongho might catch him staring, to only giving the lightest of chaste kisses despite the urge to devour him, Jonghyun had tried to protect himself from falling in too deep.

But as Dongho whimpers sweetly against his lips, arching his spine off the bed while Jonghyun fucks into him with abandon, one hand stroking Dongho’s cock in time with every thrust to urge them over the edge together, Jonghyun knows that he’s come undone. His heart never really stood a chance against this man and he can’t hold back what he feels any more. 

“You’re _mine_ , Dongho-ah.” Jonghyun’s entire body roars with pleasure as he finds his release. Buried to the hilt while the ring of Dongho’s spasming muscles squeeze each last drop from him, Jonghyun barely has the energy to keep stroking Dongho. 

“Please Jonghyun, please _please I’m so close.”_ Dongho chants under his breath. The needy way he calls Jonghyun’s name sends a pulse of excitement straight to his softening length. As much as he wants to keep his gaze on Dongho’s flushed face and see how his pink lips fall open and sings in this private space for just the two of them, Jonghyun knows what his lover needs. He falls against him, making sure that every inch of their bodies touch as they remain connected, kissing Dongho’s temple. Jonghyun’s fingers tighten around Dongho’s length and into his ear murmurs huskily, “Come for me, baby.” 

Dongho’s body tightens at the gentle command, hips jerking up into Jonghyun’s hold, a series of whimpers and soft moans spilling free as his release leaks over his lover’s hand. Jonghyun guides him from his peak with kisses that Dongho meets messily, unable to catch his breath until several minutes pass and their heartbeats settle. 

“Mm, love you.” Dongho mutters once they have cleaned up, curling up naked under the blanket and resettling into Jonghyun’s awaiting arms. Jonghyun kisses the nest of bleached hair under his chin, sighing back the same words. 

-

Tomorrow is another day with its own worries. For now, the rest of the handful of hours that today still has to offer, Jonghyun chooses to spend wrapped around his sleeping Dongho, with only love on his mind until he too joins his lover in falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :,D twt @3minswriting


End file.
